


Еще один истинный слизеринец

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Полку слизеринцев прибыло! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Снейпа и Драко родился сын, и Люциус приходит к ним в гости посмотреть на внука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще один истинный слизеринец

**Author's Note:**

> Cобственно беременность не описывается.

Снейп почувствовал неладное, как только переступил порог своей квартиры. Мало ему было головной боли из-за служащих Министерства, которые оказались такими же олухами, как и ученики Хогвартcа, так теперь еще и это. В его доме пахло необычайно дорогим и необычайно приторным одеколоном; причем "пахло" - это еще мягко сказано: запах, от которого голова министра магии разболелась еще сильнее, пропитывал всё вокруг, заглушая столь милые сердцу зельевара запахи трав и кореньев, хранившихся в его лаборатории. А когда Снейп прошел в прихожую и увидел кашемировое пальто на вешалке, туфли из крокодиловой кожи на полке для обуви и трость, прислоненную к стене рядом с его, Снейпа, зонтиком, его надежда на тихий вечер наедине с недописанной диссертацией по медленнодействующим ядам исчезла без следа. Люциус Малфой пожаловал в гости к своему зятю.

Нет, не то, чтобы Снейп его терпеть не мог. Дело в том, что он терпеть не мог гостей вообще. Впрочем, их у него и не было до недавнего времени - так, иногда Нарцисса заглядывала проведать "своего мальчика", да и то чаще всего в отсутствие Снейпа; Люциус же новоявленного зятя признавать не желал и, как подозревал Снейп, лелеял надежду как-нибудь избавиться от него и женить Драко на "милой девушке из хорошей чистокровной семьи". Но после трогательного примирения, устроенного стараниями всё той же Нарциссы, Люциус смирился с выбором Драко, внес имя Снейпа в книгу семьи Малфоев и завел привычку фамильярно называть Снейпа "зятёк", отчего министр магии начинал всерьез обдумывать законопроект, разрешающий использование Непростительных заклятий. Ну ладно, не всех трех, но хотя бы Круцио...

А через некоторое время неугомонному лорду Малфою пришло в голову, что пора бы Драко обзавестись наследником; и к доводящему Снейпа до белого каления "зятьку" прибавились весьма прозрачные намеки, что, мол, пожили в свое удовольствие, пора бы уже и о детях подумать... Напрасно несчастный министр магии, уже тысячу раз пожалевший, что связался с этой сумасшедшей аристократической семейкой, пытался возразить, что он-де полукровка, а Малфоям не пристало заводить нечистокровных наследников, - если уж Люциус вбил себе что-то в свою блондинистую голову, то не успокоится, пока не добьется своего. Лорд Малфой отправился прямиком в Хогвартс и, всучив ошеломленному преподавателю истории магии баснословную сумму ("на научные исследования"), потребовал, чтобы тот составил генеалогическое древо семьи Снейпов. Как и следовало ожидать, Тобиас Снейп оказался потомком второй жены двоюродного племянника самого Салазара Слизерина, после чего у Снейпа появился собственный герб - змея, обвивающая колбу с зельем (придумывая его, Люциус явно вдохновлялся увиденной когда-то вывеской на маггловской аптеке), нелепая приставка "фон" перед фамилией, которая Снейпа необычайно нервировала, и, через некоторое время, - сын, которого решили назвать Скорпиусом Гиперионом. Ну, как решили... Люциус сам записал имя в свидетельстве о рождении, а счастливых родителей попросту поставил перед фактом. Северус, который в свое время намучился со своим мудреным именем, представил, как в будущем преподаватели Хогвартса будут выговаривать: "Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой фон Снейп, к доске!" и от всей души им посочувствовал. Хотя, с другой стороны, это внушало надежду, что его сына не так уж и часто станут вызывать к доске...

Когда Снейп вошел в свой кабинет, который - благодаря гениальной идее всё того же Люциуса - превратился в детскую, его глазам открылась умильная картина: семейство Малфоев в полном своем составе во главе с Люциусом, сияющим под стать своему имени, пускает слюни над кроваткой, пытаясь всучить младенцу золотую погремушку, инкрустированную изумрудами. Скорпиус недовольно кряхтел и отпихивал от себя погремушку, пинаясь ножками с явным намерением попасть дедушке Люциусу в глаз. Снейп впервые в своей жизни ощутил, как это здорово - чувствовать гордость за своего сына.

\- А чьи у нас глазки? - сюсюкал Люциус, не замечая вошедшего Снейпа. - А чей у нас носик? Нарцисса, посмотри, он поразительно похож на портрет Септимуса Малфоя, который висит у нас в столовой, не правда ли? - Снейп невольно содрогнулся, вспомнив зловещего человека с портрета, который смахивал на обесцвеченного Дракулу. - Только вот глаза не его. О, я понял, глаза Брутуса Малфоя! Ну вот точно, взгляни, Драко. А носик у него прадедушкин... - Снейп сопоставил внушительный нос Абраксаса Малфоя с кнопочкой Скорпиуса и подумал, не тронулся ли его тесть рассудком от радости. - Нижняя губка твоя, Нарцисса, а вот верхняя - Драко... а подбородок точно мой. Правда, мое солнышко, мой скорпиончик?..

Снейп кашлянул, решив в конце концов прервать эту семейную идиллию.

\- А вот и ты, зятек! - Люциус расплылся в ослепительной улыбке, а Снейпа передернуло. - И не стыдно тебе? Целый день пропадаешь невесть где.

\- Позволю себе заметить, что я не пропадал "невесть где", как ты изволил выразиться, а был занят в Министерстве, - сухо ответил Снейп. Впрочем, на Люциуса его оправдание не произвело никакого впечатления.

\- О каком Министерстве может идти речь, когда у тебя родился сын? Возможно, тебе это и неизвестно, Северус, но ребенку нужен отец.

\- У Северуса много работы, - Драко пришел на помощь супругу. - Министр магии - это очень ответственный пост.

\- Быть отцом - вот самый ответственной пост для мужчины! - пафосно заявил Люциус; в этот момент Скорпиус, недовольный тем, что ему перестали уделять внимание, напомнил о себе капризным хныканьем. - Истинный Малфой! - воскликнул Люциус с восторгом. - Всегда хочет быть в центре внимания...

\- Хорошо, хорошо, Люц, - съязвил Снейп. - Этот ребенок - Малфой до мозга костей, а я тут так - просто мимо проходил.

\- Северус, что ты, мой муж имел в виду совсем не это... - виновато начала Нарцисса, но Люциус перебил ее:

\- Именно так! Вы только посмотрите, какой наш Скорпи беленький, светлоглазый, ну вылитый Драко в детстве... - он поднял протестующего младенца на руки и принялся качать его, за что и поплатился парочкой выдранных локонов. - Весь в прадедушку Абраксаса, - с умилением сказал Люциус, вынимая из кулачков внука вырванные пряди. - Отцу жутко не нравились мои длинные волосы, и вот он, бывало...

Снейп, чувствуя, что еще немного - и он последует примеру Абраксаса Малфоя, вылетел из детской, пробормотав что-то насчет того, что ему нужно переодеться к ужину. Наливая себе слегка трясущимися руками стакан огневиски, он почувствовал, как мягкие губы коснулись его шеи.

\- Не сердись, Сев, - прошептал Драко, обнимая Северуса за талию. - Я же не мог просто не впустить их! Они уже уходят, потерпи немного, ладно?

Снейп вздохнул, вылил огневиски обратно в бутылку и, обернувшись к Драко, поцеловал его в нос.

\- Я знаю, - он притянул к себе любимого и принялся задумчиво перебирать его волосы. - Ничего страшного.

\- Знаешь, сегодня днем я укладывал Скорпиуса спать, - Драко еще раз поцеловал Снейпа в шею. - Читаю ему сказку - одну, вторую, третью, а он всё не засыпает. Тогда я решил прочитать ему что-нибудь из "Общего курса зельеварения"... Представляешь, Северус, он уснул после первого же абзаца!

\- Весь в тебя, Драко, - усмехнулся Снейп.

\- Ну разумеется! Наконец-то ты это понял и смирился, - раздался на кухне высокомерный голос. Снейп и Драко вздрогнули и отскочили друг от друга, как школьники, застигнутые Филчем во время свидания в Выручай-комнате. - Этот ребенок - настоящий Малфой. Светлые волосы, светлые глаза...

\- Люциус, у многих младенцев - светлые глаза, - не выдержал Снейп. - И волосы с возрастом тоже могут потемнеть.

\- Вздор! - Люциус бесцеремонно схватил стакан, налил себе огневиски и выпил залпом - Снейп даже не ожидал от аристократа такой прыти. - Ты просто не хочешь признать, что Скорпиус совсем на тебя не похож. Кстати, вы уже подумали о метле?

\- О метле?! - недоуменно переспросил Снейп.

\- Ну да, о метле. К твоему сведению, каждому мальчику из магической семьи нужна метла.

\- Но... папа, Скорпиусу ведь еще и месяца нет! - воскликнул Драко.

Люциус невозмутимо пожал плечами.

\- И что с того? Мы купили тебе метлу еще до твоего рождения. Значит, решено: завтра же я отправляюсь на Диагон-аллею и покупаю Скорпиусу метлу самой последней модели! С противоударной ручкой и двойным турбо-ускорителем. Кстати, заодно присмотрю ему ворона - они сейчас в моде... И еще - надо бы заказать футляр для палочки, именной, бархатный, с золотой инкрустацией... или с платиновой, как думаешь, Северус? Наверное, с платиновой, зачем мелочиться... А на День Рожденья мы подарим ему крылатого пони, белого, с серебристой гривой. Кстати, я думаю, пора уже подумать о пожертвованиях для Хогвартса, чтобы, когда Скорпиус поступит на первый курс, у нашего мальчика не возникло никаких проблем. А на окончание школы мы купим ему... - Снейп сложил руки на груди и со своим фирменным непроницаемым выражением лица стал ждать, когда Люциус закончит; но тот все никак не замолкал, и когда лорд Малфой дошел до выбора курорта, куда он отправит Скорпиуса в свадебное путешествие, Снейп посчитал нужным заметить:

\- Люц, ты испортишь мне ребенка.

Люциус, казалось, был оскорблен до глубины души.

\- Это _Я_ испорчу ему ребенка?! Кто бы говорил! Можно подумать, это не ты соблазнил моего мальчика, а Драко сам на тебя вешался!

\- Н-ну... вообще-то, так оно и было... - подал голос Драко, отчаянно краснея.

Люциус задохнулся от возмущения, сделал хороший глоток огневиски прямо из горла и сказал уже спокойнее:

\- Хорошо, так уж и быть. О свадебном путешествии подумаем в свое время, годика этак через два. Но бриллиантовые запонки с гербом Слизерина я все равно ему куплю, и ты, Северус, не сможешь меня отговорить.

\- Почему ты так уверен, что он попадет именно на Слизерин? - возразил Снейп.

\- Какая... нелепость! - Люциус посмотрел на Снейпа так, будто тот сморозил величайшую глупость на свете. - Конечно, Скорпиус попадет на Слизерин - как же иначе? В нашем роду все без исключения были слизеринцами. А о тебе, Сев, я вообще молчу: сделать такую подлянку самому Темному Лорду способен только истинный слизеринец! Так что на следующей неделе я пришлю запонки со слизеринским гербом. Или сам завезу...

\- Нет! - хором воскликнули Нарцисса, Драко и Снейп.

\- Нет, дорогой, - нашлась Нарцисса. - Не стоит утруждать себя. У тебя ведь так много дел в поместье...

\- Да-да, - согласился Люциус, которому явно стало очень жаль себя. - Надо велеть садовнику посадить орхидеи... и еще эти домовые эльфы - наверняка забыли почистить столовое серебро... Ну, до свидания, Северус. Хотелось бы погостить у тебя подольше, но что поделаешь - долг зовет...

\- Разумеется, - сказал Снейп с облегчением, выпроваживая родственничка. - Я все понимаю. Нет, что ты, Люц, я совершенно не обижен, что ты не остался на ужин. Конечно, как-нибудь в другой раз, обязательно... До свиданья, до свиданья, пусть земля тебе будет пухом... Что? Я сказал, счастливого пути... Рад был повидаться. - Снейп захлопнул дверь и на всякий случай наложил на нее заклятье.

\- А что, если Скорпиус и правда не попадет на Слизерин? - встревоженно спросил Драко, передавая Снейпу уснувшего сына. - Ведь все были полностью уверены, что Поттер-младший станет гриффиндорцем, а вон как вышло... Если Шляпа отправит Скорпиуса на Гриффиндор, моего отца хватит удар.

\- Уверен, что всё обойдется, - ответил Снейп, целуя сладко сопящего сына в лобик. - А Люциус... конечно, сначала он будет рвать и метать, но в конце концов порадуется возможности заказать новые запонки.

Через одиннадцать лет первого сентября Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой фон Снейп сидел на табурете в Большом Зале Хогвартса, сверкая бриллиантовыми запонками с гербом Слизерина; черная челка лезла ему в глаза, которые тоже, кстати сказать, были черными. Люциус Малфой был полностью уверен, что это - дело рук Снейпа, который с помощью известных одному ему зелий превратил мальчика из истинного Малфоя в жгучего брюнета. На что Снейп фыркал и отвечал, что познания лорда Малфоя в зельеварении намного превышают его собственные, потому что, несмотря на свой многолетний опыт, он так и не смог изобрести подобного зелья. Не желает ли лорд Малфой преподавать зельеварение в Хогвартсе? Всё равно в последнее время он оттуда не вылезает, "подготавливая почву" для своего обожаемого внука.

Шляпа опускается на пусть и темноволосую, но чисто вымытую голову мальчика. Профессор Драко Малфой-Снейп улыбается сыну из-за учительского стола, счастливый и гордый... Директор Макгонагалл бросает на Скорпиуса строгий взгляд - она предчувствует, что весь Хогвартс еще намучается с этим "потомком Слизерина"... Профессор Слагхорн смотрит на мальчика с заискивающей улыбкой - еще бы, это же внук лорда Малфоя, сын двух национальных героев, один из которых - еще и министр магии! Слизеринцы вытягивают шеи, чтобы получше рассмотреть своего будущего однокурсника, и шепчутся, что Скорпиус - вылитый Снейп. "Только гораздо симпатичнее", - поправляют их слизеринки. Альбус Поттер, староста факультета Слизерин, с одобрением смотрит на запонки мальчика; он заставляет друзей подвинуться, чтобы освободить место для сына своего любимого учителя рядом с собой...

А в следующий миг шляпа заявляет:

\- Хаффлпафф!

И Люциус понимает, насколько ошибался, когда думал, что женитьба Снейпа на Драко - это самое худшее, что могло произойти с родом Малфоев.


End file.
